Two Stones
by ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf
Summary: [Sequel to Song of a Shadow][Complete] The Redwallers find another Abbey in Mossflower, under threat of vermin attack. Can they help fend off the attack?
1. Ideas

A/N Okay, here I was, sitting on the floor in front of my boom box, listening to the Spirited Away soundtrack, for inspiration of ideas, for I was completely dry of them, and when this seriously random thought bursts into my head like exploding popcorn:  
  
Why not do a sequel to your favorite Redwall story you've done, Song of a Shadow?  
  
I'd never really thought of it, but it kind of made sense. People are doing it all the time on ff.net. Also, I've got this brain-splitting headache and can only relieve it by writing. So I'm doing this.  
  
Be sure to of read Song of a Shadow first, though. It might help a bit. You know, with getting the gist of what happened in the first place.  
  
Also, one of my reviewers in Song of a Shadow said that wolves don't live in the UK. I can't help that, and I didn't research the UK before writing that. So live with it. Unless someone wants to import wolves over there.   
  
Have fun reading! Please review!  
  
(Begin Story, Chapter One)  
  
Shadowsong StarGlaive the wolf of Redwall Abbey peered over the walltops, her second namesake, her glaive, clenched tight in her ebon- colored paw. Her amber eyes missed nothing in the woods. Dusk was coming, and she was checking for any stray Redwallers locked out of the gates.  
  
After a minute, the wolf nodded, and went down into the Abbey building, where dinner was being served.  
  
"Oi! Shadowsong! Over here!" A golden furred mouse, by the name of Nimbalo, waved. "Come on, the meal's nearly started, and put down that great whacking weapon. You going to try and use it for a knife?" He chuckled at his own joke.  
  
Shadowsong grinned and laid her weapon down on the floor, also her rapier and two daggers. Her sling stayed on her waist, as it always did. She sat down on the left side of Nimbalo, because on the right side was a large, tough otter, called Deyna, formerly Taggerung of the Juska.  
  
"Hello, Shadowsong. Any Redwallers out there?"  
  
The black wolf shook her head. "No. If there is, they know to come around to the east gate."  
  
Conversation flowed in between the chairs of the Great Hall, from rustic molespeech to the babyish talk of Dibbuns.  
  
"Burr aye, Shaddersawg, how goies urr walltop checking?"  
  
"Great, Brull. No sign of vermin either. Seems to be a great summer so far."  
  
"I smell apple flans with honey! Is that the main course tonight, Rosabel?"  
  
"So I've heard, Brother Hoben. Filorn Ottermum said that blackberry cobbler is for dessert, with strawberry cordial as the drink. Sounds good, eh?"  
  
"I say, wot wot, sounds jolly tasty!"  
  
"You'd scoff the whole thing if you didn't have a small plate for dessert, Boorab."  
  
"Hmph! Quite right, my mousywhiskers chap!"  
  
The current Abbess, Mhera, rapped a spoon on the table, shouting, "Silence for the prayer!"  
  
The creatures of Redwall Abbey bowed their heads in unison as the Abbess began the prayer.  
  
"Squirrels, otters, hedgehogs mice,  
  
Moles with fur like sable  
  
Gathered in good spirits all  
  
Round this festive table  
  
Sit we down to eat and drink  
  
Friends, before, we do, let's think  
  
Fruit of forest, field and banks  
  
To the summertime we give thanks." (A/N In the book Mossflower, it says 'springtime' but in here it's summer, so just go with it. I can't rhyme for Pete's sake, so I got Mossflower out of my bookshelf and looked.)  
  
One mousebabe, Trey, said with indignity, "You didn't menshun wolfs, Muvver Abbess!"  
  
The otter shrugged. "Well, that was in our Abbey records, I really can't help it. Just add wolves there in your imagination."  
  
Trey snorted. "Well I upposes."  
  
The kitchen helpers passed out the promised apple flans with strawberry cordial, with woodland salad.  
  
Foremole Brull passed the mousebabe a slice of apple flan. "Hoi urr, yurr a clever un, burr aye!"  
  
Shadowsong munched on an apple flan speaking her thoughts aloud. "You know, I've never really thought of adding other species into the prayer. Wolves aren't known as beasts to live in Redwall."  
  
Tagg shrugged, crunching on a shred of lettuce off of a woodland salad. "Dibbuns notice things that adults never do, like why the sky is up so high, or why it gets cold in the winter and not in the summer. I just don't really ponder on it. Did you know that Wegg the hedgehog asked me why there isn't another Abbey in Mossflower?"  
  
Nimbalo stole a few lettuce leaves off of his friend's plate. "I dunno, mebbe cause there ain't other creatures to build it."  
  
Shadowsong finished her flan, and started on her salad. "I guess that's why. Perhaps if there was that maybe vermin would go for that instead of Redwall."  
  
Nimbalo laughed. "Another Abbey in Mossflower? I wonder where Wegg got that hare-brained idea?"  
  
Shadowsong thought about the image of another Abbey in Mossflower. Possibly.  
  
But she didn't dwell on it any longer. The thought left her as she started talking to her friends about other things.  
  
(End Chapter One)  
  
A/N How was the prolouge? I know someone else did a story on another Abbey, but I had this idea in my mind for a while, just didn't put it on paper- er, screen. Please review! 


	2. Into Mossflower

  
  
A/N (Major yawn) It's way early here... but my parents woke me up to say bye before they went to work, and I decided to write after they left.  
  
Good thing I'm a morning person. Either that or I would've mumbled something in French or other and stumbled back into bed.  
  
Here's another chapter, I hope you like it. Please review, and all that good stuff.  
  
In the last chapter, I referred to Deyna as Tagg. Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Redwall! (Looks at copyright shelf, which is thick with dust) Okay, maybe I don't... darn. I was really hoping too. I'll just keep on sending in those plea letters.  
  
Dawn came early the next day, casting it's crimson light upon the single wolf upon the wall. Shadowsong had her glaive and sling at ready. Her ears perked at the sound of a beast coming up the stairs.  
  
"Any vermin today, Shadowsong?" asked Mhera as she came to the wolf's side. "I hope not; it's been such a peaceful summer."  
  
Shadowsong looked over the battlements, speaking. "No sign of vermin or anything since the Juskabor were slain. But I feel something is different in Mossflower. Did you notice there is no birdsong, no other beasts in the area, nothing?"  
  
The Abbess gazed out at her Abbey orchard and pond, cherishing the moment. She answered, "Yes, I have. Perhaps a storm is coming?"  
  
Shadowsong grimly spoke her thoughts. "A storm of searats, vermin, attackers. The birds have left, in fear of getting slain and eaten. The other beasts, too, in fear of the vermin." She turned to the shocked Abbess. "But those are my thoughts and mine alone. Mossflower may or may not be in danger."  
  
Mhera clasped her paws together anxiously. "Oh, I hope not. Let's go back inside, Shadowsong."  
  
Shadowsong stared out at the woodlands for a second, then joined her otter friend.  
  
(Three hours later, after breakfast)  
  
Deyna looked over at his wolf friend, who was brooding over on the east walltop. He went over to her. "An acorn for your thoughts?"  
  
Shadowsong looked up and shrugged. "You needn't an acorn, just a pair of eyes and ears." She paused as she looked out into the woodlands. "Did you noticed the silence and lack of beasts other then Redwall?"  
  
Deyna glanced at the woods. "Aye, now that I think about it. Wot makes you say that it could be bad?"  
  
Shadowsong stared out into the forest. "A day before the Juskabor came to the Moonsky camp, I heard the same noises, saw the same beasts. No one!"  
  
The otter shuddered mentally- this was bad. "That can't be good, mate- have you told the Abbess?"  
  
Shadowsong nodded. "She was the first to know."  
  
Deyna gazed out over the walltops. "We can send out a search party, just to look around Mossflower," he suggested.  
  
Shadowsong agreed. "That might be the best thing to do, Deyna."  
  
(Later, at the front gates)  
  
Deyna, Nimbalo, Shadowsong and Boorab were at the front gates of Redwall, armed and ready. Deyna carried the sword of Martin, while Nimbalo a giant battle-axe, Shadowsong, her rapier, two daggers, sling and glaive, while Boorab stuck with a hooked window pole. All were swift enough to escape if needed.  
  
Mhera looked at all them. "Find any sign of vermin and come to us with all speed, understand?"  
  
Shadowsong nodded. "Aye, Abbess." The group disappeared into the thick woodlands.  
  
The Abbess gave one last look before going back to her beloved Abbey of Redwall.  
  
(In the woodlands)  
  
Shadowsong carefully pushed her way through the dense forest, making sure at all times the rest were with her. They were going deeper into Mossflower, but they had picked up tracks and were not about to abandon them.  
  
Boorab whipped his hooked window pole at the profuse flora, watching for vermin tracks. Then he spotted something.  
  
"I say, chaps, look at that!"  
  
Shadowsong ducked down to look at them. "Seems to be ferret tracks, but maybe it isn't a horde, maybe just some wandering vermin. But I can scent the reek of vermin has been here!"  
  
Deyna nodded grimly. "Aye, I can sense it." He turned around to Nimbalo. "What do you think, mate?"  
  
Nimbalo nodded sagely. "Me too, matey, all the way!"  
  
The trackers went deeper into Mossflower, where they were sure they were on the tracks of vermin.  
  
A/N Short chapter, I know, but this is a short story, so hey. Live with me here.  
  
Please review! 


	3. Emerald Waters

A/N Who knew my muses could be such jerks? I mean, they hit me in the middle of a story, yelling, "Hey! I got the greatest idea!" and they yank me into the muse lobby where they force me into a little chintz chair and ask me questions, then lob ideas at me, which I am forced to write. Then they drag me back up here and turn on my laptop and shove me in my wooden chair with a pillow to sit on decorated with wolves. Then they drift off and talk about the stock of Starbucks and how Shadowsong needs to write more.  
  
Stop looking at me like that. We don't like to be stared at.  
  
Read and review! shifts violet eyes to keys Must. Write.  
  
Disclaimer: My muses own my stories- Brian Jacques owns Redwall. I own nothing. Not even my ideas. My muses own them. Glares at muses  
  
(Begin Chapter Three)  
  
"Where are they?" asked Abbess Mhera anxiously. She missed her brother and his friends. "I mean, shouldn't they be back by now?" She chewed her claws fretfully.  
  
Tragglo Spearback patted her on the back. "Don't you fret yore rudder, they'll be back, don't worry. Huh, I'd like to see the vermin who try to take on Shadowsong and Deyna!" He grinned. "Aye, there wouldn't be much left!"  
  
Filorn, who was in the Great Hall at the same time, smiled and hugged her daughter. "Yes, Mhera, you have no reason to worry."  
  
She looked up into her mother's brown eyes. "You're right, Mum. I do believe their all right."  
  
(In the woods)  
  
The group had moved even deeper into Mossflower, but still marked trees to make sure of their way back.  
  
Boorab sniffed the air. "I say, wot wot, I smell hot mushroom soup!"  
  
Nimbalo snorted, remarking to the hare, "You know, I thought I did for a moment, but I suppose I was wrong. Don't make me 'ungry, mate!"  
  
Deyna unshouldered his pack. "Let's eat, we haven't done so for the past five hours, all that tracking tired me out."  
  
Shadowsong dropped down onto the thick, mossy floor. "I guess you're right." She took off her bag and dug into it, coming out with cheese, a flask of damson wine and a farl of rich fruit 'n' nut bread. (I've made that before, from a recipe... it was great. licks lips and gets kicked by muses)  
  
Nimbalo and Boorab ate as if emerging from poverty. Deyna gave them a warning eye. "Eat too fast and you might get sick."  
  
Boorab shoved a huge hunk of cheddar cheese sprinkled with walnut shreds, speaking in a thick tone, "Msh, what, mphh, this is good cheese! Shrumph!"  
  
Nimbalo did likewise with a loaf of dried fruit nutbread. "Ah, that's the stuff!" He stuffed himself.  
  
Shadowsong bit her lip with her canine fangs to stop from laughing. Deyna looked over to her, but she was drinking the flask of cordial and he couldn't see her tawny eyes.  
  
After about five minutes, the gang had finished eating and were still tracking. Nimbalo picked up a piece of polished and shaped wood. "This don't look like it came offa tree. 'Ere, look at this, Deyna mate."  
  
Deyna peered at it. It was smooth globe of oak, polished with some sort of oil. "Appears to be a marble or something."  
  
A rough sort of squeak came from the bushes, and came tumbling out was a small fox kit, clasping a little piece of shiny glass.  
  
Shadowsong moved swiftly and picked up the foxbabe. "Hey, where did you come from?"  
  
The little fox waved his paws. "Emr'ld Waters, dere!" He pointed with a well groomed paw, obviously recently washed.  
  
Nimbalo peered into the foliage. "Wot?"  
  
Boorab stiffened his ears. "I say, my little fluffytail, where?"  
  
The fox, still grasping the sparkly glass, pointed with his free paw. "Dere!"  
  
A female fox, clad in an apron and holding a ladle, came out of the bushes, shaking it at the babe.  
  
"Oh, you little scamp!" She looked at Shadowsong, Nimbalo, Boorab and Deyna. "Wot in all tail's name..."  
  
Shadowsong handed over the Dibbun. "Excuse me, we just found him." She couldn't tell whether or not to use her glaive or shake the fox's paw. She didn't seem dangerous, more the motherly type, for vermin.  
  
The fox made up Shadowsong's mind by sticking out her paw. "Name's Celces, and this is my kit, Shalke. Little rogue's 'caped many times, dyeing my tail gray!"  
  
Deyna stepped forward. "Deyna, marm, but where do you live?"  
  
Celces stroked Shalke's head. "Emerald Waters, 'tis an Abbey not far from here. Come!" She ducked into the greenery.  
  
Shadowsong followed after her, as did Nimbalo and Boorab. Deyna hesitated, but then soon went after them.  
  
(Later)  
  
"'Ere's my 'umble abode," said Celces, shifting Shalke's position on her hip.  
  
Shadowsong stared at the 'humble abode'. It was an Abbey, much smaller then Redwall, but an Abbey nevertheless.  
  
It was a dark green color, decorated with ivy all over, and the wooden gates covered with dark and light green paint. Grass sprouted from the walls. It was only one story, but wide. The most curious thing was that a creek ran right through it, but even the water seemed green as it passed through.  
  
"Emerald Waters Abbey. Ah, 'tis a lovely place. Sanctuary for anybeast, vermin or woodlander, searat or sand dweller."  
  
Shalke waved the paw with the glass in it. "Can these beasts stay, muvver?"  
  
Celces tilted her head thoughtfully. "I ain't done 'splaining." She turned to the four gawking beasts. "Y'see, Emerald Waters was built for vermin who didn't want to steal, fight, or thieve. Mostly for mothers who had no place to stay. My mate was slain fighting, and I was left alone with Shalke here." She stroked his head. "Bless 'im." She went up to the door, hidden by leaves, and knocked four times.  
  
The door creaked open. The female fox opened the door, and went in, but came back out an motioned for the group to come in.  
  
All them were hesitent, but Shadowsong was the first to go, then Boorab, then Nimbalo and Deyna. The door squeaked shut after them.  
  
(Inside Emerald Waters Abbey)  
  
"Wow..." breathed the female black wolf.  
  
The walls were all a deep jade green. Grass grew underpaw, and trees sprouted right from the ground. It was like being in a forest inside a building, except the ceiling had large windows in it, for sunlight to filter through.  
  
Deyna murmured to Nimbalo, "It's like being in an indoor forest!"  
  
The harvest mouse agreed. "Aye, mate. 'Tis strange."  
  
Celces set her babe down on a table, painted olive also, and twisted around to watch their expressions. "Lovely, ain't it?"  
  
Boorab stared at a huge oak tree growing right out of the floor. "Tis... interesting, marm!"  
  
The creek, with it's strange green water, snaked it's way through the Abbey. Celces spread her paws wide. "This is the eating area, and the dorms are upstairs. The infirmary is upstairs if ye are hurt or sick."  
  
Deyna spoke to her. "We come from an Abbey, Redwall, ye might of heard of it."  
  
Celces nodded. "Aye, for who hasn't? But I love it her, and shan't leave."  
  
A rat, garbed in lime cloth, entered the room from a door to Boorab's left. She was carrrying a very young ratbabe. "You've found visitors, Celces!"  
  
She nodded. "They come from Redwall!"  
  
The rat bobbed her head. "Redwall, aye, that Abbey. By the way, Celces, lunch is almost ready. Hot mushroom soup with emerald water!"  
  
Celces clapped her paws and picked up Shalke. "Did you 'ear that, Shalke? Come on, hup!"  
  
The female rat nodded at Shadowsong. "You and your friends can join us, Lady-"  
  
Shadowsong waved a black paw. "'Tis just Shadowsong, marm."  
  
The rat smiled. "I've heard that name a'spoken 'afore. You're the last of the Moonsky wolf pack, I've heard. I once knew Cameo- was that your mother?"  
  
Shadowsong nodded, unshed tears in her dark eyes. "Aye."  
  
The rat led them to a table, "Come sit with us, and eat."  
  
Boorab rubbed his stomach. "Ah, food. Your words grace the forest like moonlight on a summer eve!"  
  
Deyna clouted his lightly on the head. "What that hungry buffon means is that he loves food."  
  
The rat nodded sagely. "Aye, I believe it too!"  
  
(End Chapter Three)  
  
A/N kicks muses HAPPY?  
  
Cameo is actually a name, and it means Shadow Portriat. I kind of like it.  
  
Did you like the chapter? Sorry it took so long to update. This story's sort of slow... Review please! And kick my muses while you're at it... 


	4. Preparing the Abbey

A/N Ah. My muses are acting civil for once, and have granted me a wonderful idea for a fanfic. Please read the one-shot I've recently posted.  
  
(Kicks muses) However, my muses have not yet told me how long this story is going to be. Curse them.  
  
Read and review!  
  
(Begin Chapter Four)  
  
A kitchen cook, a short, fat, female stoat named Weedwhip served the lunch. It was a beaker of greenish water, with hot mushroom soup, and for dessert, a strawberry trifle.  
  
Boorab ate with ferocity. "I say, this is great fodder! Mhpsh!" He stuffed his mouth with a spoonful of mushroom soup and couldn't speak anymore.  
  
Shadowsong ate courteously, not speaking. Her thoughts were focused on her late family, and their slayer. She had slain Ruggan Bor- for that, she was complete with her revenge, but could not bring herself to live a peaceful life.  
  
What truly stirred her thoughts up was the fact that another Abbey was in Mossflower. It hovered in her mind. But yet she couldn't think of why vermin wanted to live a serene life, not fighting or slaying. She knew female vermin that fought like the males, though she only saw one out of about fifty in every army.  
  
Deyna saw the troubled look in his friends amber eyes. He leaned over and asked, "What is it, Shadowsong?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing. I was just thinking." She munched on the strawberry trifle, still thinking. Taking her mug of jade colored water, she took a deep swig, feeling the fresh, tasty water slide down her throat.  
  
Deyna shrugged, and returned to eating, but kept a careful eye on his surroundings.  
  
Wham! Wham! Wham!  
  
Three loud knocks on the door sounded.  
  
Weedwhip swerved around in her bottle green chair. "More visitors?"  
  
A sturdy looking ferret armed with a sharpened stake rushed down the stairs. "Marm, there's a big gang of beasts out there, about numbering twoscore!"  
  
Shadowsong forgot her food and swiftly moved out of her chair, and grabbed her rapier and glaive, for her sling and daggers were in her belt.  
  
She rushed to the ferret. "Twoscore? What kind of beasts?"  
  
The ferret looked grim. "Searats, armed to the fangs. Must've had keen eyes to spot this place!"  
  
Shadowsong anxiously thumped her glaive on the ground. "This ain't good. Show me where the roof is!"  
  
The ferret nodded and speedily dashed up the stairs. Shadowsong followed, with Deyna, Nimbalo and Boorab behind, though Boorab remarked, "'Tain't good, running up and down bally stairs in the middle of a good scoff!"  
  
Shadowsong and the ferret came up to the roof. Shadowsong gripped her glaive.  
  
The ferret was right. It was nearly numbering twoscore, and all searats. Tattered clothing, obvious tattoos, brass pawrings and earrings, with rusty or broken weaponry. All very dangerous.  
  
The ferret stamped her stave on the ground. "'Tis no use trying to fight them, we number about a score and a 'alf here, and about half of us have babes and can't fight!"  
  
Shadowsong bit her lip. The situation didn't look good.  
  
"Get all the fighting beasts you can. What's your name?"  
  
"Shokar, and I'll do it." She ran down the steps.  
  
Deyna sized them up. "Looks like killing beasts to the bone. What now?"  
  
Boorab flicked his ear up resolutely. "Wot do we do? I'll tell you, sah! Get long range weapons, sling and bow, that's the jolly stuff. Snip at 'em, chuck rocks, fend off the Abbey!"  
  
Shadowsong unhooked her sling and loaded it. "And if it comes to close range warfare, Boorab?"  
  
Nimbalo shrugged. "What we did last time at Redwall, fed 'em their tails on a silver platter!"  
  
Shokar came up, with about fifteen beasts, all but two female, behind her. "Here, marm!"  
  
Shadowsong assessed the defenders. "It's Shadowsong, not marm or lady. Right, get strips of cloth and sling rocks with 'em. You must have rocks around here, correct?"  
  
Shokar nodded. "Aye, Shadowsong. We've got many down near the Emerald creek goin' through our Abbey!"  
  
Deyna nodded. "Good! A few of you, get some cloth. Another few, about two or three's good, take up some rocks. The rest of you, get any pieces of wood you find, and sharpen them for lances and javelins. Shokar, we need you up here." All but Shokar left.  
  
Shokar clenched her weapon. "This is my home, and I got a babe inside these walls. I hopes we kin fight off these uns!"  
  
Shadowsong looked at Shokar. "Where's your mate?"  
  
Shokar looked over the searats. "Left me. Liked the seas better, an' never came back. Dunno why I had a babe with him, but I love my babe and don't care who his father is." She gazed at the searats, fury rising in her hazel eyes.  
  
"Are most of the beasts here female?" Nimbalo asked, rubbing his paws on his battle-axe blade.  
  
"Aye. Most them have babes, even though they're quite young. We only have a few males here, all of them were born here and grew up, besides little Shalke," explained the ferret.  
  
A few minutes later, the other beasts came up, bearing strips of fabric and rocks and slinging pebbles.  
  
Shadowsong took inventory. "Hm, good, good. Nice material, 'twill do well. Let's see what those vermin want!"  
  
(End Chapter Four)  
  
A/N This story is going slow, I know, but I wanted to write my one-shot.  
  
Hope you like it, and please review! 


	5. Getting Redwall to help

A/N Well, I've completed the one-shot this morning. Hope ye like it.  
  
I spent the last few hours cutting weeds. My hands ache. Geezle kerfreezel.  
  
Please review!  
  
(Begin Chapter Five)  
  
Shadowsong eyed the vermin. "There, that 'un, he looks the leader. Fox to yore right, Shokar."  
  
Boorab waggled his scut dismissivly. "Hmph, a bad chap all the same, wot wot?"  
  
The fox, indeed, looked evil. Clad in rags, with brass earrings, four on each ear, with a pawring looped around his tail, and armed with a cutlass, he looked like something out of a nightmare. His tawny eyes showed experience of many battles. The group could just tell he was the leader of the gang.  
  
Shadowsong leaned over the side of the walls, and yelled, "You, fox, what are you and you gang doing here?"  
  
The fox swaggered up, brass jangling, answering in a corsair slang mixed with a northland accent.  
  
"Ah, yore a tough un, by the fang! My plan is tae take over yon building, 'twill make a nice fortress, ye ken!"  
  
Shadowsong snarled back in a fierce growl, "Shift yourselves, and leave! You ain't gonna take over this Abbey, over my dead carcass you will!"  
  
A lean, hard faced rat, armed with a bow and arrow, strung a shaft on the string. "Do I do the wolf in, Cap'n?"  
  
The fox raised a grubby paw. "Nay, Kialpaw, I wouldna recommend it, my bonnie laddie." He turned to Shadowsong. "My, you're a bold lassie. Wots' your name?"  
  
Deyna answered. "Her name would mean nothing to you. Leave, or be slain!"  
  
The fox waved his paw. "Ah, move intae the forest, ye all, and donnae ye forget we're 'ere, riverdog!"  
  
The mob moved back into the forest swiftly, the fox last.  
  
Shadowsong twirled her sling angrily. "We could of taken some of their scurvy hides, Deyna!"  
  
The otter nodded. "Aye, Shadowsong, but where would we been then?"  
  
The wolf lowered her eyes. "I spoke hastily, sorry."  
  
Nimbalo swaggered forward, mocking the fox. "By the ken, Ah've ne'er seen sich a sight! Comin, lads and lassies, let's get the guid ould Abbey moving, by the left!"  
  
The lot collapsed into laughter. None of them noticed a small sparrow zipping it's way past them, taking in the vermin, the Abbey, and the group of friends.  
  
(At Redwall Abbey)  
  
Abbess Mhera chewed her claw nails, fidgeting in her chair in the Great Hall.. "Where could they be?"  
  
Fwirl came up to the Abbess. "Don't fret, Mother Abbess. I'm sure their fine and doing well."  
  
A loud knock on the door sounded. Mhera sprang up from her sitting position. "Fwirl, go see who it is!"  
  
The squirrel nimbly sped from her Abbess to the door, and peered in. "Hm, seems to Chiekla, that sparrow we sheltered last winter. Should I let her in, Mhera?"  
  
Mhera nodded, dark eyes worried. "Yes, please do!"  
  
The squirrel opened the door, and a brown and black- speckled sparrow hopped in. It was obviously in a hurry.  
  
"Mother Abbess, I've heard you were upset about a group of four Redwallers that had recently left the Abbey due to search of vermin. I, ahem, have found them-"  
  
Mhera forgot her manners and leapt up. "Oh, where? Are they alright? Did they find the vermin? Is-"  
  
Fwirl clapped a paw over her friends mouth. "Patience, Abbess!"  
  
Chiekla nodded. "Ah, they are at the Abbey of, erm, Emerald Waters, I believe it was called. They are in perfect condition, though the Abbey is currently under the attack of vermin. It seems, that, yes, they did find the vermin." She blinked her bright eyes. "Anything more, Abbess?"  
  
Mhera shook her head. "No, but you say the Abbey, Emerald Waters, is under attack? By how many?"  
  
Chiekla tilted her head this way and that, thinking. "I saw, hm, about, er, twoscore, I suppose, little more, little less."  
  
Mhera lifted her brows. (Do otters have those? Hm...) "How many does the Abbey have?"  
  
Chiekla answered swiftly. "About thirty, marm, except from what I've heard, about half them have babes and cannot fight."  
  
Mhera clapped a paw to her forehead. "We must help them!"  
  
Fwirl gently said to her friend, "We already have, Mhera. We sent four of our best warriors to them."  
  
Mhera shook her head agitatedly. "That's not nearly enough!"  
  
Chiekla tapped her wing on the table. "Could I perhaps help?"  
  
Fwirl sprang up. "Yes! I know. You can scout around Mossflower for other beasts that may live around here, alert the Skipper of the Otters, anything!"  
  
Chiekla bobbed her sleek head and sped through the door. Fwirl looked after her. "Should I go explore with her?"  
  
Mhera shook her head. "No, please stay here." Fwirl stayed put.  
  
Rosabel bounded up excitedly. "Mother Abbess, should I record that in the Abbey records? About another Abbey and such?" Her eager eyes shone at her mother and the Abbess.  
  
Fwirl waggled a paw to her daughter. "Were you eavesdropping, miss Rosabel?"  
  
The pretty squirrel, who looked much like her mother, waved her bushy wail. "Well, I was walking by and heard Chiekla..."  
  
Mhera smiled at the squirrelmaid. "Of course, Rosabel."  
  
Rosabel curtsied and bounded off towards her study.  
  
Mhera looked at the ceiling of the Great Hall. "The rest of us here are not fit to fight; 'twas a good thing sending warriors trained in battle out."  
  
Fwirl indicated agreement by bobbing her head. "Perhaps they will be enough."  
  
The Abbess looked at the stained glass windows, but then, her gaze was pulled to the tapestry of Martin the Warrior. Did she just imagine it, or did Martin's sword gleam, as did the mouse's eyes?  
  
(At Emerald Waters)  
  
Shadowsong was sharpening weapons with one of her obsidian-handled daggers. Peeling off strips of ash and oak bark, she called over to Boorab at the other end of the dining hall, picking up stones from the shore of the creek.  
  
"Boorab! How many do you have?" She stopped stripping the bark to glance over at the bending hare.  
  
"Er, a jolly lot. Um, sixty three, sixty four, sixty five... that's counting the rocks you have, Shadowsong, lass, and well... this makes sixty six!" He held up a spiky rocks, covered with sharps protrusions and the occasional smooth spot. "Well this is a spiffy little vermin nut cracker." He stuffed it in his bag, which hung from his back.  
  
Deyna and Nimbalo were also sharpened staves, and had a group of mothers work on tearing up strips of cloth for slings.  
  
Nimbalo peered over at one of the strips of cloth. "Nope, matey, that 'un's too big. Make it a tad smaller and it'll be a good ole sling."  
  
The weasel blushed to the tips of her fur, and adjusted it. Nimbalo nodded. "Aye, that's the thing, marm!"  
  
Shokar came up, her thin face grim. "This ain't good. They're back."  
  
Shadowsong stood up, tossing aside a newly whittled stick and grabbing her glaive. "Let me see!"  
  
Shokar led her, Nimbalo, Deyna, Boorab, and the fifteen group of chosen to help fight tagged along.  
  
Shadowsong came to the top, and looked over.  
  
The fox waved his cutlass threateningly. "Aye, Ah'll take yon Abbey for myself, so move over, lassie, or Ah'll do it over yore dead carcass!"  
  
Shadowsong gripped her glaive tighter, fury flooding through her. "Look, you mangy hunk of useless fur," she growled through her teeth. "Leave here, or you will see the Dark Forest gates soon!"  
  
The fox bared his amber fangs. "Yore a bold lassie, wolf. Ah bet that oot her, you ain't so tough. Why doon't you come down 'ere and fight me, by the noo?"  
  
Shadowsong coiled back, preparing herself for a jump. It wasn't far from the top of the Abbey to the ground, but it would take some power. "Why don't I? But then I would be set upon by your goons and cronies. So why don't you fight alone?"  
  
The fox nodded, then turned to his gang. "Tis mah fight, ya'll, and stay oot of it." He turned back to the black wolf who was waiting. "Ah'm ready, lass!"  
  
Deyna placed a paw on his friend's shoulder. "It's not safe. Wait for us to lower the gang; vermin usually lie when it comes to fighting."  
  
Shokar spoke up, hazel orbs scanning the group. "Aye. My mate lied to me, and look where I am now."  
  
Shadowsong glimpsed a look of anger crossing the ferret's face. "Don't you care about that, look at our current situation."  
  
Shokar nodded. "Aye, Shadowsong." She returned her look to the group of vermin clustered down below.  
  
The fox had a sly grin on his face. "Well, wot aboot our fight, wolf? Ah'm still awaiting!" He twirled his cutlass to show he was bored.  
  
Shadowsong returned the grin. "Well, I'll wait a bit. You can stand that, right, old bushtail?"  
  
The fox concealed anger. "Well then, mah lass, unteel then, whe'll put ye te siege unteel you give yon Abbey to us, eh?"  
  
Shadowsong resisted the urge to hurl her glaive at him. "Unteel then!" she mocked him.  
  
Kialpaw, the archer rat, strung another arrow. "Yah, I'm not going to wait!" He fired, straight at Shadowsong.  
  
Reflexes saved Shadowsong's life, but as the arrow slammed into the side of her head, not piercing her skull, but merely knocking her out.  
  
Figures appeared in Shadowsong's vision. The first was a pack of wolves, most of them black, all but a few, those were gray with spots of white. They padded up to Shadowsong, who was lying on the floor, head thudding her brain in pain. One of them nuzzled her. "Be strong, my Shadowsong." She faded, and the rest of the Moonsky wolf pack vanished too.  
  
But a shape still remained. It was no wolf, but a strongly built mouse, armed with a shining sword that sparkled like the stars in the sky. He stepped up, helping the injured ebon wolf up. "Listen to your mother, Shadowsong. Be not faint of heart, but loyal and brave." Martin gazed for a second into her tawny eyes, then faded, his words echoing in her mind.  
  
"Be not faint of heart, but loyal and brave."  
  
(End Chapter Five)  
  
A/N That wasn't so bad, was it? The ending, I mean. At least I didn't kill off Shadowsong, who is my character. That would have been plain weird. 'And Shadowsong died.' Yeah, that's like killing me. THAT CANNOT HAPPEN!  
  
Unless my evil clone tramped on by. Then I could kill Shadowsong.  
  
I finally finished this chapter a day after I started. How weird. And my hands still hurt.  
  
I got a new CD, Evanescence (I think that's how it's spelled) and am listening to it. It's good, but not as good as some of my others. (And I only have 4! My friends all have like 20, but I like mine.)  
  
See you next chapter, and please REVIEW! 


	6. What happened?

A/N Gomen for not updating lately. Really. I've been sort of busy, because I was at my friend's house on Friday night to Saturday morning, and on Saturday, I was cleaning the house getting ready for a party for my mom and dad's Bible study group. Gomen, really. I'm a devout Christen, so I joined in and stuff, and then I went to church this morning and was whacked out... Gomen.  
  
Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Guess. Take a good, long guess on what I own.  
  
(Cough) NOTHING! (Cough) Whoa, have I got a nasty cold or what? Even though it is the middle of summer.  
  
(Begin Chapter Six)  
  
"Is she alive?"  
  
"She looks it, but her eyes are really pale, not the usual yellow when she opened them for a second... more like a white-ish... that can't be good..."  
  
"Wait, she's coming around... Shadowsong!"  
  
"Tis no use, Shadowsong's left us!"  
  
"No she hasn't! Shadowsong!"  
  
Shadowsong stirred. Flicking open her weary eyes, she realized a large group of beasts were crowding around her. Fiery pain stabbed at her head, and lights danced around in her slowly returning tawny eyes. She groaned and tried to sit up from her prostrate position, but Deyna pushed her back.  
  
"You need to rest," he said. Shadowsong leaned back.  
  
Shokar breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay, Shadowsong?"  
  
The black wolf stirred. Her tawny eyes assessed the situation. It was nearing dark, and a picturesque sunset flashed in her eyes.  
  
"What happened? I felt that I got hit and everything went dark..."  
  
Nimbalo drew his teeth back. "Those scum attacked after you fell. Didn't think that we could fight without you. Huh! Did they every get the drubbing of their dirty lives!" He thumped his paw with a makeshift sling wound around it against the walltop.  
  
Deyna nodded. "Aye, they only have about ten beasts left, Shadowsong."  
  
Shadowsong closed her amber pools, thinking. Twenty of the enemy left. A score of vermin, while at Emerald Waters they had about five less. Unless...  
  
"Did we lose any?"  
  
Shokar shook her head, hazel eyes in wonder. "No, we didn't. They weren't very good with slings, and one rat had a bow- I managed to slay him quick. Kera got a slingstone in the shoulder, she's getting healed now. Weedwhip managed to duck an arrow, but it skimmed 'er headfur. That's about it, Shadowsong."  
  
Shadowsong opened her eyes. "How long was I out?"  
  
Boorab peered at the position of the sun, shading his eyes with a tan colored paw. "Huh, lass, I'd say since... about a jolly hour."  
  
Shadowsong grimaced. "Where are they now?"  
  
Weedwhip came up, salve covering a streak on her head. "In th' forest, miss. Ran off like scalded frogs, cowards!"  
  
Boorab gazed out at the scenic twilight. "True, missy, runned off like bally old gullywhumpers!"  
  
Shadowsong grinned. "You're a gullywhumper, Boorab." She struggled to sit up. "What now?" she asked, her shoulder feeling as if on fire, ocher orbs stinging  
  
Deyna lifted his eyes from the dusk, remarking, "While you were unconscious, we decided to have a walltop guard. You can rest, Nimbalo and I are on first watch with Skiol." He nodded towards a tough, lean, tannish male ferret, hazel eyes lazily watching the woods. He waved a paw, which clasped a sling loaded with a hefty rock.  
  
"Aye, Ah'm with them, lass. Dinnae notin tae worry about, ah ken!" He positioned himself at the end of the wall, sling dangling from his light brown paw.  
  
Shadowsong nodded. "Right." She strained to get up, then collapsed. Deyna kindly helped her up.  
  
"You look at weak as a new otter kit," he commented, dark eyes in worry. "Go eat, you didn't eat much when we ate supper."  
  
Shadowsong nodded, then weakly stumbled into the jade colored Abbey, glaive still feebly clasped in her paw, sling wrapped around it.  
  
(At Redwall)  
  
Abbess Mhera waved her paws franticly. "Chiekla! Did you find anybeast?"  
  
The sparrow bobbed her sleek head. "A few, Mother Abbess. I did find a patrol from the Skipper of the Otters, numbering about half a score, along with a few hermit squirrels." Tilting her small skull back and forth, she added, "I sent them to Emerald Waters, if that's what you wanted."  
  
The otter nodded. "Yes, yes, good..."  
  
The sparrow shot off like an arrow from a bow, ruffling the parchments that Rosabel was writing on.  
  
"Wish she wouldn't do that," said the squirrelmaid absentmindedly, shifting through scrolls. "Messes up my writing, look, my L's look like J's now."  
  
(At Emerald Waters)  
  
Shadowsong ate some more of the mushroom soup, then quaffed some green-ish water from the stream. "Exactly why is the water green, Weedwhip?"  
  
Weedwhip, picking up stones from the stream, replied, "Long ago, about a few generations back, a score vermin mothers, sick of fighting, found a crumbling ruin, a base for a fortress or something. They built another layer onto it, but didn't want to get rid of the stream flowing right through it. All the white and tan limestone was colored from having the stream running though it for seasons. They were smooth and well-worn, easy to hack at and cut, shape into the blocks.  
  
"The water? We guess that some sort of mineral pours through the creek. That's just a guess, but it doesn't seem to harm us." Dropping a rather large rock, she yelped as it slammed onto her foot. "Yowch!"  
  
Shadowsong was about to take a sip of the olive-tinted water when Deyna called down, "Skipper of the otters at the front gate!"  
  
She coughed and spewed water. "Wha- Skipper?"  
  
Shadowsong heard the ex-Taggerung laugh. "Aye, with a crew of twenty otters, and are fighting off the vermin, giving them some bruises to think about!"  
  
She jerked up, the chair crashing behind her. She guilty picked it up. "Oops. Should I let the Skipper in?"  
  
A rough otter voice called out, "Aye, Shadowsong, matey, afore we're slain out here!"  
  
She lifted the bar to open the gate, but a cutlass thrust it's way through the crack of the gates, pointing straight at her heart.  
  
"Ah, lass. Git yore blade readah, tis battle time!"  
  
(End Chapter Six)  
  
A/N (Ducks hail of arrows, bullets, missiles, rocks and other ammunition) Sorry for really not updating! I started this chapter a while ago... all right, about two weeks. Gomen! And about the major cliffy... but then again, only my brother seems to be reading this, so I don't really see who is reading it...  
  
Blame my muses. They did this. They gave me no ideas.  
  
Please review! 


	7. Celces Secret

A/N Yes! I have a reviewer other then my brother! (Cheers) Thank you, Brownblade. (I think that is your name, sorry if I'm wrong...) So now I have a reason to update! 'Cause when I had no reviewers, I had really no reason to force myself to update. Instead, I wrote my role play character's history, and another two fantasy original works I am doing. Maybe I'll post them.  
  
...  
  
Or not.  
  
Enjoy this chapter, and be sure to review!  
  
(Chapter Seven)  
  
Shadowsong's life flashed before her tawny eyes. The silver blade pointed it's icy tip at her heart. Something in her stirred.  
  
She could not die.  
  
Grunting with exertion, she slammed her glaive into the blade's middle, pushing it away. The gates creaked as she shoved them open.  
  
The fox, clad in his tawdry corsair rags, grinned, showing yellow teeth. "Yah, lass, ye came. Need help from yon h'otters, yeh ken?" He chuckled at his own crude joke.  
  
Skipper, brandishing a sword from a fallen vermin, leapt to Shadowsong's defense. "I'll teach the vermin some 'h'otter' manners!"  
  
Shadowsong bared her canine fangs. "No, let me. I'll face him in combat!" In one swift movement, she stowed her glaive in it's strap on her back and unsheathed her rapier. "Bear your blade, fox!"  
  
The fox growled, "No one talks tae t' mightae Scorlan lahk that!" He whipped down his blade, straight at Shadowsong's throat.  
  
She nimbly blocked it, kicking some fallen vines around his grubby footpaws. "Take that, scum!"  
  
Scorlan tripped on the greenery, and snarled at the wolf, "Tis yore dying dah, lassie!" He slashed out with his cutlass and whacked out her paw with his pawring.  
  
The cutlass was thwarted, but the heavy brass pawring scored a bruise on her other paw without her rapier.  
  
She growled deeply in pain, and with her claws, scored his face.  
  
He reeled back, then leapt forward, colliding with Shadowsong, cutlass waving. "Yah, to the Dark Forest with ye!"  
  
Shadowsong was hurled back with the blow, and flew back into Emerald Waters Abbey. Thrashing out with footpaws, claws, and teeth, the pair of beasts waged war.  
  
Shadowsong snarled when his paw found her muzzle, he yelping when her nails bit deep into his maw. His cutlass forgotten, as was Shadowsong's.  
  
But one beast had not forgotten.  
  
As Scorlan raised a crimson paw to strike Shadowsong, his own blade, wielded by an angry beast. It hacked swiftly through the fox's neck, and the severed head rolled away.  
  
Shadowsong was covered in blood. Blinking through scarlet eyes slowly returning to amber, she spat blood from her mouth, she saw Celces brandishing the cutlass.  
  
The mother fox spat on the headless fox carcass. "Take that, Scorlan, not even caring for his own mate or son!"  
  
Shadowsong gaped. "He was your mate?"  
  
She nodded. "Aye, and left me after Shalke was born. Deserved every cut and score he got from you!" She threw the blade against the jade walls, and shattered the blade. "Huh, some warrior!"  
  
Shadowsong weakly grinned. "Can you help me up?"  
  
Celces pulled her up with a red paw. "Here you go, Shadowsong."  
  
Tawny eyes flickered for a second, looking at the carnage, and then she stumbled. "I think-" she started.  
  
Then passed out from blood loss.  
  
(An hour later, Emerald Waters)  
  
A damp cloth wiped over Shadowsong's wounds, soothing her. The wolf batted an eyelid, and saw a flash of brown and white fur, coupled with a reddish pelt.  
  
"Water?" croaked Shadowsong. Dried blood matted her wounds, which was almost on every inch of her ebon fur. She struggled to sit up, but a strong webbed paw pushed her down. She collapsed without much help.  
  
"Sit, Shadowsong, we'll get you water." The otter, probably Deyna, got up, and shouted, "She's awake!"  
  
Another otter hurried over. "Shadowsong?" Peering closer, Shadowsong realized that it was Mhera.  
  
"Abbess Mhera?" she asked, her dry throat making the 's'es in 'Abbess' sound like toad grunts. Deyna thrust a beaker of emerald water under her snout; she gratefully supped it, gently moistening her.  
  
"What happened?" she inquired.  
  
The otter nodded towards a group of beasts in a corner, bending over something. "We've decided, when you were asleep, to give the chance for beasts living her to live at Redwall. When most of them refused, some of the Redwallers, when word came to them from Chiekla, to live here."  
  
Shadowsong blinked. "How long was I asleep?"  
  
Nimbalo came over from the corner. "About three days, Shadowsong. You must be 'ungry!"  
  
The female wolf nodded. "Aye, I am. Where's the vittles?"  
  
Boorab also was nearby, and heard. "Good question, old girl. I was wondering that too!"  
  
Deyna playfully punched the hare in the shoulder. "You're always wondering about that, Boorab that Fool."  
  
Shadowsong laughed, then asked another question. "What happened to Scorlan's group? Where did they go?"  
  
Nimbalo waved a paw. "All slain, buried in the woodlands. Though scum like them don't deserved a proper burial, the vermin!"  
  
Shadowsong nodded, "Mmm...mhhmm..." she murmured, slipping into another sleep.  
  
Moments later, a vague faced drifted into her vision. Shadowsong spoke as softly as her voice would allow.  
  
"Thank you Martin. Again."  
  
(End Chapter Seven and Two Stones)  
  
A/N I didn't mention that this is the last chapter in the first A/N. Sorry.  
  
I have two aunts over, and haven't gotten a chance to be up in my room to update. Gomen...  
  
Well, there goes another story. Like a petal on the wind, it drifts away.  
  
Well THAT was poetic.  
  
Review and read my other stories please! 


End file.
